Cat Got Your Tongue?
by Mazie
Summary: Harry loves Quidditch, but hearing Oliver ramble about it all summer drives him NUTS! What happens when Oliver's put on a bet to not talk about Quidditch for a week? HarryOliver!


Hiya! Er... This is my first HP fic, so 'scuse the possible OOC-ness and mixed-up info. Hope the whole 'bet-you-can't-talk-about-Quidditch-for-a-week' thing hasn't been done yet, either. Hmm... And, yeah! This is a Harry/Oliver fic! There seriously needs to be more fics on that couple... So, if you're not a Harry/Oliver writer, be a Harry/Oliver reviewer! And... review anyways if you're a Harry/Oliver writer, too! Hope you enjoy!

-------

Harry let out a blissful sigh.

"...and then Mitch beamed Skyler with a bludger! It was just like **_POW!_** and then..."

It was the summer before his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. School would start in about three more weeks, but not before enjoying the last strip of summer with his two favoritest people in the wizarding world.

"...so Carson weaved around Kurt and Michael and threw the quaffle at the hoop, but..."

Thanks to Ron, Harry didn't have to spend the entire summer at that hell house on Privet Drive. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left with Ginny yesterday to visit Charlie in Romania for about two weeks. Since Fred and George were busy with their joke shop and Ron would be left alone at home, he got permission to invite Harry to spend the rest of the summer with him at the Burrow.

"...and **_WHAM!_** right outta nowhere! He almost fell off his broom after that, but then the Snitch..."

Not only would Harry be spending the rest of summer with his best friend, but his old Quidditch captain at Hogwarts, too. Although Ron tried to convince his mother that they were old enough to take care of themselves, Mrs. Weasley still insisted on a 'responsible adult' staying with them. That's where Oliver Wood comes in.

"...he was just about to get it, but then Mitch beamed another bludger at him again so Skyler..."

Oliver had always been a pretty close family friend. He had played Quidditch with Charlie while he was still at Hogwarts, and he played with Fred and George, too. (_See 'Author's Tidbits' at the end of the fic_.) He had come over to the Burrow several times over previous summers to hang out Charlie, Fred, and George, and Mrs. Weasley got to know what a good - and vovacious - kid he was. So, when she was looking for someone to 'babysit' Ron and Harry - "**_BABYSITTER!_**" Ron burst out increduously. "How old d'you think we are? _Six!_" - it wasn't too surprising she decided to owl Oliver.

"...then David was about to block Michael from scoring, but POOM! Mitch hit him with a bludger..."

Not that he was one to question Mrs. Weasley's judgement, but if Harry were a parent, he wouldn't be so sure about getting Oliver Wood to watch over his kids. Oliver was a good person, but... he could be pretty dense at times. Not to mention the fact that he has quite the unhealthy obsession with Quidditch. Not that Harry was complaining about having Oliver over at the Burrow, though.

"...and then the Snitch was right next to Kurt, so Skyler flew towards him as..."

Three years ago, Oliver signed onto the Puddlemere United reserve team, but now he's the regular Keeper. Practices are from four to ten in the morning, but Harry and Ron are still sleeping during then, so Oliver isn't really missing much when he goes to practice then. After practice, though, he can spend the rest of the day with the two soon-to-be-seventh-years.

"...so Clifford tried to beam Mitch with a bludger, too, but Skyler zoomed right in front of Mitch at the last second and..."

So, here they were at the Burrow. Harry roomed with Ron, and Oliver stayed in the twin's room. Right now, all three of them were in Ron's room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor playing a game of wizard's chess, and Oliver was lying on the bed rambling about none other than... _Quidditch_. (Don't have a heart attack, now.)

"...then David missed blocking the quaffle again and..."

Harry loves his old captain. In that special sort of way. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, he adored Oliver. Everything about him. His golden brown hair, his twinkling hazel eyes, his well-toned body... It'd have anyone drooling, really. Oliver wasn't just some pretty face, either. He wasn't as brainy as Hermione (who was on holiday in Bulgaria with her family, by the way), but he got by with Acceptable's and Exceeds Expectations on his N.E.W.T.s.

"...and Mitch hit him again with a bludger, so David was really getting ticked off and..."

Along with all that, Oliver was very kind, loyal, sincere, and fun to be around. Harry found out all that during his first three years at Hogwarts with Oliver before he graduated. He was **perfect**...

"...but Carson stole the quaffle and started heading for David again, and..."

...except for maybe the fact that he talked about Quidditch a _little_ too much.

Harry loved Quidditch as much as the next guy, but hearing Oliver go on about it 24/7 was enough to drive _any_ guy over the edge.

"...so David blocks the quaffle, but he gets hit in the face, too, and..."

It figures. Just when he gets to spend some quality time with the object of his affection, all Oliver ever does is talk about Quidditch.

"...then Michael gets the quaffle and passes it to Kurt just when a bludger is about to-"

"**_AAAHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_**" Ron burst out.

Oliver quieted and sat up on the bed to look at Ron. His head was slightly tilted with the most adorable, baffled look etched on his face. "Hm?"

Ron glared. "**_YOU!_**" he bellowed. He picked a handful of chess pieces from the board and began pelting them at Oliver one by one.

"**DO**" - _'Ooh!'_ - "**YOU**" - _'Ow!'_ - "**EVER**" - _'Ah!'_ - "**SHUT**" - _'Yow!'_ - "**UP!**" - _'Ouch!'_

Oliver had tried to shield himself from the chess pieces with his arms, but to no avail. At this point, Ron picked up the the chess board and was about to hit Oliver over the head, but Harry snatched the chess board before his best friend could do any harm.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

Oliver pouted. "You don't like my story? But Mitch was just about to hit Kurt with a bludger and -"

"Lemme hit him, Harry," Ron pleaded. He had his hands clapped together like a prayer. "Please. Just once. Maybe twice. Three times. Might go for four. Probably five. Maybe six -"

"_Ron_," Harry said sternly. Harry was just as frustrated as his best friend about Oliver rambling on about Quidditch ever since he got to the Burrow yesterday, but he couldn't let Ron just hurt the love of his life.

"I swear, Harry! All he ever talks about is Quidditch!"

"Oi!" Oliver piped up. "I resent that! I don't always talk about Quidditch..."

"Yeah, right!" Ron scoffed. Then he said in a girly, high-pitched voice, "_Ooooh! Look at mee! I'm Oliver Woood! And all I ever talk about is Quiddiitch!_"

Oliver huffed. "I do not sound like that. **_And_**," he added, watching Ron stand up and skip around in a girly fashion singing _'Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch!'_ in that high-pitched voice of his, "I don't do **_that_** either!"

Ron stopped prancing around the room. "Well, still! I bet you couldn't go a week without talking about Quidditch!"

Oliver got off the bed and stood in front of Ron with his hands on his hips. "Yes, I can!"

Ron puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips, as well, challenging Oliver. "No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"YES, I CAN!"

"**NO, YOU** - _Mmrph, mmrph!_"

Harry clamped his hand over Ron's mouth. "I gotta say, though," Harry admitted, "You do seem to have a one-track mind, Oliver."

"Aww, Harry... You, too?" Oliver asked, pouting again. Harry fought the urge to kiss those pouty lips on the spot. "Well, I'll show you guys!"

"You accept the bet?" Ron asked.

"You bet I do! What do I get if I win? _Which_ I _will_ be doing!"

Ron looked thoughtful for a few moments. "If you win... Harry and I will do whatever you want for a whole day!"

"_Ron!_"

"Don't sweat it, Harry," Ron whispered. "The guy's obsessed with Quidditch. There's no way he'll win!"

"Mmm..." Harry was still doubtful about it, but he decided to go along anyways.

"And if _we_ win the bet," Ron continued, "_you _have to do whatever _we_ want for a day!"

"You got it," Oliver agreed and nodded his head. "Not that you'll be winning or anything, of course..."

The red-head grinned and wagged his finger at Oliver. "So remember - _NO_ talking about Quidditch or Quidditch _games_ or Quidditch _players_ or Quidditch _supplies_ for an entire week!"

"You can't talk about Quidditch in your sleep, either," Harry added. Ron and Oliver both gave him a strange look. "Come on, Oliver," he teased. "I've heard you at night. You yell stuff like _'FOOOUUUL!'_ and _'PENALTYYY!'_ in your sleep."

Oliver's cheeks turned slightly pink. "No, I don't!"

Harry nudged him playfully. "Yes, you dooo!"

"Mate, I don't even wanna know how you know what Oliver says in sleep," Ron said. It was Harry's turn to blush. Okay, so maybe he might've stopped by Oliver's room for awhile last night to admire his angelic features while he slept, but can you really blame a guy?

"So... I can still go to Quidditch practices for Puddlemere and stuff, right?" Oliver asked. "'Cause there's no way around that one."

"Of course," Ron said. "Just make sure Harry and I don't catch you talking about Quidditch when you're around us. Wherever else you go... Knock yourself out. Literally. _Please_," Ron added. Harry elbowed him. "Kidding, kidding!"

Oliver smirked. "Oh, it's _ON_!"

-------

Uh... should I continue this? Please leave a review, even a short one!

**Author's Tidbits:**

**Charlie and Oliver -** Not sure if Charlie would still be at Hogwarts when Oliver's there, but for the sake of this fic, it happened.


End file.
